Demiurge (zangetsu13)
A Demiurge is a powerful hybrid that is conceived by a Primordial Being and human. The Demiurges are by far the strongest class of hybrid entities in existence. A Demiurge can inherit the concept attribute their Primordial parents represent. Characteristics When a Demiurge is conceived, it will not have any of its powers from the very start as they will remain human until their 10th birthday. Because they are part human and while still young, they can succumb to human needs to sustain themselves. When a Demiurge is born, unlike a Nephilim or Nephalem's birht, a mother giving birth to a Demiurge is nothing more but traumatic as a normal human delivering a child, so delivering a Demiurge child is safe. A Demiurge will inherit all of it's parent's attribute concept for example if the Primordial Being is the concept of Light, then the Demiurge will inherit all light-based powers and attacks. The Natural Order can only allow an individual Primordial being to have only one Demiurge child. Powers and Abilities A Demiurge holds an immense amount of astronomic level of power and inherit a concept attribute their Primordial parents represent. A Demiurge is the strongest known hybrid species to exist and is two or three times stronger than a Nephalem. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: A Demiurge is the third strongest abstract entity in all of existence. It is the strongest hybrid species to exist and is either two or three times stronger than any Nephalem. The only beings that can overwhelm a Demiurge would be their parents, the Primordial Beings or a Shard. ** Antithesis: A Demiurge can reverse the effects on themselves such as if they receive severe damage, they will become better and the oppose is the one to inherit the damage they inflicted onto the user of this power. Betzalel used this power on Cassandra after she inflicted massive damage to his body and she ended up taking on his damage will he took on Cassandra's well-shape condition. This power has no effect on those that have this ability and can counteract it. ** Creation: Much like their parents, a Demiurge has the ability to create any being, object, or location in existence. A Demiurge would have to learn how to control this power and would take time before they can start creating things. ** Cycle of Life Manipulation: A Demiurge has control over the cycle of life, meaning they have the full totality of manipulating the Wheel of Life. For example they can make the young old or make the old young. They can heal a person and kill the other individual. Betzalel healed a complete stranger of a terminal disease while a nearby jogger ended up carrying that disease. ** Destruction: Much like their parents, a Demiurge has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything in existence. A Demiurge would have to learn how to control this power as it is very dangerous to use and could risk erasing something that is not meant to be erased. This power will not work on Shards, Nephalems, or Arch-Nephilims unless weakened first. * Attribute Powers: Depending on their Primordial parent, a Demiurge will have all attribute concepts of a certain Primordial. For example if a Demiurge has been conceived by a Primordial of life, then that Demiurge will have the attribute of life. ** Light: Manipulate all essence of Light. ** Darkness: Manipulate all essence of Darkness. ** Life: Manipulate all essence of Life. ** Death: Manipulate all essence of Death. ** Time: Manipulate all essence of Time. ** Space: Manipulate all essence of Space. ** Nothingness: Manipulate all of nothingness. * Empathic Mimicry: A Demiurge can mimic the powers and abilities of those around them through associated emotions * Energy Manipulation: A Demiurge can manipulate all forms of energies in existence by channeling it into themselves or creating attacks. ** Demiurgos-Blast: A Demiurge can release a powerful sphere shape energy attack that is capable of annihilating anything below a Primordial Species Level Entity and if it harms a primordial Species, it will leave them severely harmed and weakened, unable to fight. The color variation depends on the Primordial Parent, for example Ava's blast is a mixture of white and green and Damon's color is mixture of gold and blue. Betzalel's blast has the appearance of a space cosmos. * Demiurgos-Smiting: A Demiurge can smite individuals much like angels or Greater Demons, however if they focus their on an entity that takes possession of a human or individual, for example if they were to kill an angel, a Demiurge would only smite the angelic essence while the human remains alive. Vulnerabilities Because they are a hybrid of a Primordial, a Demiurge hardly has many weaknesses that can influence it and it would require immensely powerful entities to challenge one. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Concept Attribute: Much like their parents, a Demiurge is vulnerable to the concept attribute that is the opposite of which they represent for example, if a Demiurge is a being of light, then it will be vulnerable to dark-based attacks from individuals that can use darkness, however this works back ways as either both opposite concepts can harm one another. * First Blade: the First Blade is powered by the Mark, which gets its powers from the Primordial being, The Darkness. It can harm a Demiurge, but not severely like Primordial Species or other hybrids conceived by them. * Magic: As they are still part human, high level magic spells/rituals can influence a Demiurge's senses, mind, or body. A Demiurge can be bound or harmed by God level magic. Any lasting effects of a spell will only last a short while. * Mortality: Before their 10th birthday, a Demiurge will remain as a human mortal until they can awaken their Primordial powers. Even if they do, until they reach full maturity, they can succumb to human needs to sustain themselves and can be influenced by magic spells/rituals. Destroying Beings * Arch-Cambion/Nephilim: An Arch-Cambion/Nephilim can kill a Demiurge child, but once as a teenager or full maturity, any Demiurge can overwhelm and kill an Arch-Nephilim. * Nephalem: At the age of children or teenage, a Nephalem will be capable of overwhelming and kill a Demiurge, but at full maturity a Demiurge will be two or three times stronger than any Nephalem. A Nephalem might still be able to overwhelm and kill a Demiurge if the Demiurge is a child of light or darkness as a Nephalem manipulates both of these essences in existence. It would still not be any easy fight. * Primordial Being: The first beings in existence can destroy their own children. * Shard: An aspect portion piece of a Primordial Being is four times stronger than any Demiurge and could overwhelm and kill one. A Demiurge can hold its own until it's inevitable defeat, however depending on the attribute of both Demiurge or Shard, if a Demiurge that is the concept of life were to go against a Shard of Death than it could work back ways and a Demiurge might possibly overwhelm and kill a Shard, but it would not be an easy fight. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal of Death can kill anything in creation or existence. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Powerful weaponry such as an Archangel Blade, Archangel's personal weaponry or other Primordial Species's weapons can harm or kill a Demiurge if struck at their vital organs. Known Demiurges * Ava Nelson (Primeval Dawn) * Damon (Primeval Dawn) * Betzalel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) * Yaldabaoth (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) Gallery goodwitch-minigallery-grace-0153g.jpg|Ava (Demiurge of Life) Damon.jpg|Damon (Demiurge of Death) Uriel-5.jpg|Betzalel (Demiurge of Nothingness) Yaldabaoth 1 .jpg|Yaldabaoth (Demiurge of Light) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Demiurge Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Primeval Dawn